


Sunny Side Arches

by iamslowtown



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on an Among Us Game, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polus (Among Us), Short Story, Two Impostors (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamslowtown/pseuds/iamslowtown
Summary: The mission was supposed to be normal. Get to Polus, make repairs and perform experiments, return home. Simple right? But when bodies of the crew starts appearing, suddenly everything isn't as it seems. Archer Ori has been caught in the middle of it and without a slightest clue of what to do, he has to survive. With mysterious crewmates and new problems, Arch will have to step and hope for the best.orspace people kill each other and there also romance ig
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Purple/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming by and i hope you enjoy!   
> Chapters are p short and i'll update this as i write new ones! 
> 
> ~ slow

CHAPTER 1 

Mira HQ was surprisingly cozy for a base in the sky. Sure, it’s not a childhood home nor a nice little apartment, tucked away in a suburban area of a city. But it had it’s charm, at least Arch thought so. 

Arch sat in the cafeteria, leg bouncing and purple gloved hand clutching his carton of peach milk a little bit too tightly. Mira HQ was home. He watched as time passed and as crew members went in and out. But the plants and little nick-nacks stayed the same.  
He was nervous, sure you can say that. He’s been on missions before, longer ones at that but he can’t place his finger on why exactly his stomach was bubbling. It could be the mission goal or the stay or the crew. As if his mind summoned someone, two sets of footsteps echoed through the hallway.

“Come on, Mom! We have to hurry if we want to make it to the ship!” A squeak Arch recognized as Sprite said enthusiastically.

“I know, sweety.” Soda’s smooth voice replied. Arch heard as a puch was unzipped and a few coins were shuffled around. “Go get your almond milk, I’m going to take to Arch” 

Sprite replied with an airy giggle. As Arch expected, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his reflection in Soda’s cyan helmet visor.

“What are you doing here? Come on, T minus ten minutes.” She warned. Arch blushed in embarrassment.

“I know! I'm sorry, I just haven't really been able to get up” Arch laughs nervously. The sound of a beverage hitting the bottom of the vending machine signaled that Spirit was finished getting her drink.

“Well I’d get whatever you can together, we have a long journey Kid.” Soda gave his shoulder a squeeze as she left the cafeteria with Sprite bouncing excitedly next to her mom. Arch sighed and got up, throwing back the last of his drink. He grabbed his helmet from the table and slipped it on. He threw the carton away and made his way to the locker room to gather his item. He takes another breath and prepares for the journey that’s about to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

His nerves did not settle as he made his way to the launchpad. He gripped the strap of his duffle bag tighter and continued fowad.   
The transition from glass to green carpet signified that the launch pad was coming closer. He stopped and took a breath, nerves still not letting down. He looked around at the surroundings, eyes locking with the small galaxy of perished crews. Pushing out yet another calculated breath, he makes it to the launchpad. 

Soda and Sprite stood together in the small semi-circle with the rest of the crew, Arch slid next to her as an HQ representative made their way to the middle of the circle.

“Alright, I am 100% sure you fellas can handle yourselves, but Corp is Corp. You know the drill. I say your name, you say here and we can get on with this.” the official sounded bored, Arch thought. Not really something that you want to hear when you're about to go on a mission but he took what he got. 

“Liege?” A black suit raised his hand stiffly. A crown rested on top of his helmet, Arch has previously heard of Liege. Supposedly he was almost infamous for bringing back his crew whole and mission completed for 110%. He was… intimidating to say the least. 

“Scramble?” no one raised their hand and yet the rep marked down them. By process of elimination via suit color and hat, Arch has deduced that Scramble was the yellow suit with the egg splayed over his helmet. He was extremely tall compared to him and also much more physically imposing. Even though he was as normal as any other crewmate here, Scramble caught his eye.

“Cent?” 

“Present.” Cent’s voice was calm yet firm. She was smart, anyone could tell whether she wore the brown helmet or not. Calm, cool and collected as they say.

“Confetti? “ The pink suit enthusiastically raised her hand. A new face admittedly but she seemed alright. Arch had slowly zoned out from listening to the role call, only catching a bit of each name.

“Arch?” he didn't even realise that his name was called until Soda shapely jabbed his side.  
“Oh! Uh, here!” he squeaked. His face burned and thanked god that no one could see the aggressive embarrassment on his face.

“Alright team. Let’s get this show on the road.'' Liege spoke assertively. As they slowly filed into the ship, an orange suit walked next to him. Clapping him on the shoulder heavily, he chuckled,

“Welcome to the crew, green bean” 

“I-uh, I'm not green.” Arch laughs nervously. Via, he got from the name tag, let out another deep laugh. He patted him on the shoulder a couple more times before handing him a tool box. 

As they all entered the ship and the hatch closed, Arch put the tool box in its designated spot and went to go sit down. He strapped in and let his leg bounce again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

As the pre-launch tasks finished and everyone sat in their respective seats. Arch finished his task and took a seat off to the side, waiting for the docking period to begin. He watched as Scramble sat next to him, completely engrossed by whatever task he had on the tablet. 

“Hey Scramble!” he greeted. Scram paid no attention to him, just lifting a finger to scroll down on the screen. “Is there anything I can help you with?” The question was ignored. “Im done till we have to dock so i can help with anythi-” 

“Would you shut up?” Scram snapped his head towards him. Arch subconsciously leaned back at the very deep baritone voice, completely not expecting that. At a loss for words, he just nodded and turned away from him. Jesus Chirst, Arch thought, that’s a voice. Arch isn't usually affected by voices but with a voice that strong, he couldn't help the warm fuzz that gathered in his chest. He could tell Scramble was closed off, maybe for good reason but maybe, just maybe, he can make the lone astronaut break out of his metaphorical eggshell. 

He sat there, keeping as still as possible while waiting for the docking process to start. Scramble’s voice still played in his head. His face burned up and he was thankful he had his helmet to cover it up. 

“Arch, you are up.” Cent commanded, the top hat that rested on her helmet slightly becoming skewed. 

“Aye aye captain!” Arch hopped from his seat to calibrate the ship. He walked up to the command board, between Leiges and cent’s seats. His fingers danced professionally across the screen, punching in the correct numbers and coordinates.

“You only have one chance, Arch. Don’t mess it up.” Liege’s cold voice warned him.

“I've docked many ships before!” Arch laughed nervously, “I'm sure this won't isn't different from the others!” Even though Arch couldn’t see Liege’s face, he was sure he was glaring daggers into his side. The ship jerked a bit and a green light lit up signifying a successful dock. 

“Good job, Arch. never doubted you.” Cent complemented. Arch lit up, smiling heavily under the helmet. 

A few moments after the initial dock, the hissing of the locks released and the hatch opened. The crew gathered their equipment and belongings, they trickled out from the ship. Raz let out a laugh,   
“Fellas,” he turned with a boisterous laugh, “Welcome to The Skeld!”


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

“Crew, welcome to The Skeld. Your home for the next three months” the instructional video droned on. Arch watched the little animated astronauts dance across the screen, showing the various tasks and roles on board and proper etiquette and if Arch had to be honest he wasn’t paying attention. Scramble was sitting almost dangerously close to him.   
He couldn't stop thinking about that voice and the fuzzies where back

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath. He was here for a mission and he was not gonna let an asshole with a nice voice distract him from it. 

“Everyone will be bunking with someone else. The doors are labeled with who is in who. I will set up the filtration system so we can work without helmets off. Unpack and settle in, crew. You are dismissed” Liege’s voice cut through the haze of Arch’s stream of thoughts. He was the last of his crew to get up, half jogging to catch up. 

It was a good walk to the dorms. Normally The Skeld wasn't made to support long term stays but this model has comedies that could withstand a nation with room to spare. Right as he enters the dorm hall, the ring to signify the filtration system has been turned on. He stopped pulling his helmet off and took a breath of the stale air. His pink hair plastered to his forehead. Combing the sweaty locks back, he continued on his hunt for his dorm

After a bit of searching, he found his room. He studied the sloppy writing on the paper taped to his door. His roommate was Scramble. Out of everyone on the ship. He. Got. Scramble. He groaned internally but composed himself and walked in. Plastering a smile on his face, he greeted Scramble.

“Hey Scramble-” a tall dark man turned to give him a stern glare. His hair was in short side twists, his eyes a piercing black. He had a sharp jaw and was muscular. In short, he was attractive. Scramble glared at him over his shoulder, the top part of his suit tied around his waist. He was just about to jump onto the top bunk. To which Arch didn't mind, but maybe he would've liked to be asked if we wanted the top. “Well! Guess we're stuck together!” Arch chuckled, setting his helmet down. 

It was a relatively small room, the bunks in the corner, a small writing desk opposite of it and a small bathroom connected to it. Arch flopped down onto the bottom bunk and dug his head into the small pillow. This was going to be a long mission.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

This was going better than what Arch expected. The crew got along well! Everyone falls into the habit of waking up, going to the cafeteria for a delicious government issued breakfast and off to do their tasks. 

Scramble… he was something. Every morning as Arch exited the small bathroom from his morning shower, he greeted him enthusiastically only to be met with a side glare or on lucky days, maybe even a grunt. He’s made acquiescence with most of the crew members. Key word being most. Liege was still the cold leader to him. The tasks were easy to understand and were almost enjoyable to do. 

The O2 room hummed idly as Arch and Cent worked at the filters and shoots. They exchanged small conversations. Cent talked in a level tone, her answers always sounding meticulously planned. Every now and then, she’d push her dyed hair back. Both of them had pulled their helmets off for the time being, both the abundance of air and the heat from manual labor winning early in the task. 

“Cats actually have 32 muscles in their ears to allow them to adjust their hearing range.” Can't recall. Arch was, to put it shortly, fascinated to no end. 

“I never knew that! Man, I had 2 cats back home and yet never even looked into the anatomy or anything.” Arch marbled as he was elbow deep into a filter. He pulled out a handful of wilted leaves and debris, tossing it into the shoot that Cent was calibrating. 

“Mhm, animal anatomy is extremely fascinating.” she replied. The sudden blurring of an alarm startled both of them. Cent was quicker on her toes, rushing to check the diagnostic tablet on the way while Arch was still stunned from the loud blare.

“What is it?!” He questioned, yelling just to be heard over the alarm. Cent turned to him, looking sick. Her usually calm demeanor erased for a moment before some attempt to regain it overtook her. The alarm stopped, the whole ship in a blanket of eerie quiet.

“A body has been discovered.”


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The crew members stood around a table in the cafeteria, the overlooking overcast of death ever present. 

Finally, Halt, the one in a red suit, spoke up, “So… Where was the body found?” 

“The reactor, I walked in there to start up the reactor. And Raz was lying motionless on the ground. I assumed he was passed out due to exhaustion since the transition from Mira to The Skeld hasn't been kind on any of us.” Liege explained expertly, as if he practiced this in a mirror. He pushed his glasses up, “but the 4 stab wounds on his back proved otherwise.” an unpleasant lull echoed between them.

“Was anyone around?” Confetti asked. Liege sharply shook his head. More beats of uncomfortable silence passed. She spoke up again, “where was everyone?” 

“I was in Admin right before I went down to Reactor. Scramble was with me” Liege answered.

“Arch and I were in O2” Cent replied.

“Confetti and I were in Navigation” Soda popped in

“The rest of us were in Communication.” Via spoke. 

“I would just like to say whatever happened, Raz was murdered by one of us here. We don't know who, but know we will find you.” Scramble’s voice rumbles through. Arch shivered at the cold words and the knowledge that someone in his crew is a murderer. 

“Unless someone wants to speak up right now, you are all dismissed. I have to coordinate with HQ to take additional steps to prevent this.” and with a wave of Liege’s hand, the crew was filtering into their respective dorms. 

Arch reached his room, opening the door and expecting Scram to already be sprawled out on his bunk but the room was empty. He bared no mind and laid down, closing his eyes.

He didn't even realize he fell asleep until the door was slammed shut. He jerked up, expecting someone to murder him but it was just his roommate. Scram leaned heavily against the closed door, almost seeming like a pile of jelly. Arch shot him a concerned look,

“Hey Scramble? Are you okay?” He shot from the bed to console his crewmate. Scramble’s head shot up, his eyes seething and his voice sharp,

“Don't even think about touching me, you fucking germ infested asteroid. “ Arch stopped in his tracks and stood midway between the bed, shocked and confusion filling his chest. 

“I- what? Scram, I just want to know if you're okay!” Arch replied, he didn’t realize the nickname had slipped out. Scramble got up, a bit shaky, and walked closed to him. Though he shaky, he still loomed over Arch’s figure. 

“You heard me. Fuck. off.” Arch coiled back, Hurt replacing that confusion.   
“O-oh im sorry” he squeaked. He maneuvered around Scramble to make it from the door, quickly making his leave. Scram heard his boots echo down the hallway as he all but collapsed on the bottom bunk. He didn't even have the straight to get to his own bed as he threw his elbow across his eyes and tried to rest. Still the images flashing behind his eyes. 

There was something not completely right about Scramble, Arch thought, and by god did he want to figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After that encounter, Scramble felt weird to say the least. Arch still greeted him every morning without a doubt. He still had that cheery bubblegum smile and happy blush. 

It's been a good couple of weeks since the meeting. So far, nothing else has happened to the crew. Much to their relief. Everyone worked on their tasks and took the days as they came.

Arch cursed again as the wires zapped his fingers again. Losing his balance and almost breaking the horns on his helmet, he cursed. He was never good at any electrical tasks, even managing to singe some of his hair off one time. He layed here for a moment, propped on his elbows. He pushed out a breath before getting back into a squat to retry the task. 

Mid way through connecting the blue wire, the alarm blared startling. The loud banging in the vents didn't help him remain calm either. He scrambled to stand up and get to the power breaker. He pawed around for a flashlight before popping open the hatch. 

“Man I should've paid attention during training more.” he panicked as he looked at all the switches and lights. A loud squeak and bang! made his skin jump. He was mid scream when a figure approached him. He swung the flashlight at it, the dark and panic affecting his aim. The figure caught his wrist expertly. He struggled, the hand gripped him harder. “Let go of me!” he jerked his hand, freeing it and hitting the offender hard on the helmet. He fell back, the alarm stopped ringing long ago, only the flashing red light in the room. He glassed to the side to see the door closed. He looked back at the offender, the brief flashes of light revealing that it was a crew mate. They were recovering from the 

The lights went up. His muscles froze. His mouth was contorted in a half scream.   
“Jesus fucking Christ!” the figure removed his helmet to rub their head. Arch recognized that voice anywhere. They connected eyes. “You!” Scramble pointed an accusing finger as he stepped closer. Arch cowered, Afraid of what's to come, he shut his eyes. He heard the rustling of fabric “uh… hey?” Scrams voice dropped in volume, the rumbling of it making the fuzzy feeling burst into Arch’s chest again. 

“I-I’m sorry. Yo-you freaked me out. Like a lot.” Arch smiled as he started to laugh. Scram looked at him confused. “Im sorry, this is-” he laughed more, “I don’t know why I’m laughing.” Quickly the laugh died down with occasional sniffs. The room was still dark. 

“Hey how about we fix this thing so we can both get out.” Scram was very confused by the previous outburst. Arch nodded, flashing his prized smile. Scram would be lying if he said that he didn't feel his face heat up. 

Arch got on his knees in front of the panel. He looked up at Scram, “you're going to have to help me here, don't have one idea on what any of them means.” Scram got closer to him, squatting next to him. 

“Okay so this switch controls the main lights, and this one controls the secondary” He explained. Arch listened intently as Scram pointed out the different indicators and switches. 

Arch switched some switches and the lights popped on. Arch sprung up,

“Yes! Look at us!” Arch stretched out a fist towards Scram. Scram hesitated before gently bumping his knuckle against the offered one. ‘Woo! Now if these doors would open up!” and as if it was on queue, the hiss of the doors rang through the room. 

“Arch!” Soda greeted in relief. 

“Soda!” He ran towards her, rambling excitedly about the small electricity lesson he received. Scram’s head started to swim. God, Arch was a gem in the rough of this god forsaken ship. No matter what he kept his head high and his smiles wide. And god. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. He didn't even realize Liege was next to him until he felt an almost painful squeeze at his arm. He viciously whispered in his ear, and watched as Arch walked away.


End file.
